A Day (or so) in the Life of OverClock
by OverClock
Summary: This is a story of my OC pony, OverClock. He owns a clock shop in Canterlot, and a fateful visit from the Princess of the Night herself could change his life. Told in the 1st person. My first story, so I suck at descriptions. Flames will be danced in and then doused, but constructive criticism is very welcome.
1. Chapter 1: That Fateful Day

Chapter 1: That Fateful Visit

*BEEEEP* BEEEEP* BEEE-

I rolled over and hit the snooze button. Damn. That was one hell of a dream. Makes me glad I'm not going up to the castle today. Chuckling to myself, I got ready for work. Running the best clock shop in all of Canterlot was a dream come true for my family, but everypony else had left for Manehattan and they needed me to run the store. I've been doing this myself for years now. A few of my nephews came for Hearth's Warming and fixed up the shop after a blizzard a couple years back, but since then it's been just me.

It's my passion, these old clocks. Ever since I got my triple-gear system cutie mark, my parents knew that I'd take over the clock shop, but they sure as hell didn't know I'd move it to CANTERLOT. Princess Celestia's niece even came in here once with her stallion and bought nearly two shelves of clocks and a giant hourglass. I don't even know why, but it wasn't really my place to question Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

The train stopped about a mile and a half out from the castle, and I saw a rich-looking couple standing outside the doors of my store. "Great. More newlyweds", I said, speaking to no one in particular. This was the type that would buy out half my stock, and it's not easy replacing some of these old timepieces. Oh well. I walked over to the plaza containing my store.

I opened the door, greeted the two, flipped the door sign to "Open", and showed them around. Now inside, I had a chance to see if I recognized them. The male was a white-coated unicorn with a blue mane and tail and wore a monocle and a suit jacket with a purple bowtie. Cool. His mare was another white-coated unicorn with a mane and tail of two shades of pink. She was almost too thin to be pretty, with a bored expression that spoke of better things to do. Her cutie mark was three fleur-de-lis, and his was an arrangement of three crowns.

Fortunately, he was buying, and all he bought was a simple watch. Before I could even put away the box, who should walk in but Her Majesty, Princess Luna! Aside from royalty in my store, this surprised me because she had been here not six months ago, and looked as embarrassed now as she did then.

"How can I help you, Your Majesty?"

"Oh… um…". She looked down shyly.

I tried to help with a bit of humor. "Something about your location tells me you're looking to purchase a clock". Her head jerked up on the last word, but quickly went back down, as though she thought I knew her secret. Wait. Who said she had a secret to keep? Back to business. I asked her what kind of clock she wanted.

Again, her head jerked, but it was more subdued this time. She began mumbling, and all I caught was the word "sturdy". I took out a round clock with a thick snakewood border, one of the sturdiest clocks. My uncle ordered it specially made from Zebrica, and it was one of the sturdiest timepieces in Equestria.

"Only the best for the princess of the night". I smiled and she looked down again. She then dropped a bag of bits onto the counter, thanked me quietly, and nearly ran out of the store. I saw a flash just outside the door that told me she had teleported back to the castle.

The remainder of the day was mostly quiet, and I stood behind the counter reading the latest issue of Clockwork, when a pearled alarm clock by the register told me that it was time to go home. I locked up the display cases, flipped the door sign to "Closed", and secured the door. I got on the train to the outskirts of Canterlot, and the whole ride home, I could only think of Luna's odd behavior today.

(A/N) So, what do you think? If you're wondering what OverClock looks like, he's on my dA, a link to which is on my profile


	2. Chapter 2:The M-rating Comes Into Effect

Warning: this story, from now on, this story will contain clop material. Leave if you are not so inclined, but stay if that's exactly your cup o' tea :) Enjoy!

A Day (or so) in the Life of OverClock- Chapter 2

The next day was Sunday, so I decided that I would go up to the castle to ask Celestia why her sister had been acting so strange yesterday. When I got off the train, I was pleasantly surprised that the guards let me through. In the throne room sat Princess Celestia. I knelt, and Celestia told me to stand.

"Luna has been calling for you. Heaven knows why". Her serious attitude was betrayed by a small smile, and I smiled in return. I left the throne room, and immediately remembered how long it had been since I came through the castle. I could recall where the guest rooms where, for I had fixed an old great-grandfather clock in one of them many years ago, and I went in that direction, hoping to find a guard that could direct me.

Strangely, the only guard I found was posted at the hallway to said guest rooms. I asked him jokingly where Princess Luna was hiding.

"P-Princess Luna has asked not to be d-disturbed" the guard stuttered.

Perplexed, I responded, "Her Majesty Celestia told me that Luna had been calling for me. Do you know what the matter is?"

The guard appeared to become even more nervous at those words. "Th-third d-door on the left". As I walked by him, I thought I heard a murmured "Good luck" but thought nothing of it. I'm just here to fix a broken clock, I thought to myself. Just here to fix a clock.

I walked to the third door on the left, but there was no indication of anyone staying there. Just then I heard what sounded like moans from down the hall and felt intense, unfamiliar magic being used, almost like pure magical energy was being condensed into a solid shape, which seemed to be in the form of… no, it couldn't be. I chided myself for thinking so immaturely for my age, and I walked down the hall to where the magic and moans were emanating from, and the door was cracked open.

Through the narrow space between the door and frame, I saw the clock I had sold to Princess Luna yesterday. It was shaking on the hook, and as the door slowly, silently moved open the tiniest bit more, I saw the violently shaking body of Princess Luna. I nearly opened the door, thinking that she was suffering a seizure, when it registered that I was hearing moans of pleasure, not pain. I realized what must be going on, and though I knew I should leave and pretend I never saw anything, Curiosity's power won over and I wove a spell that would show me the inside of the room, halting the spell just short of completion before teleporting to the back room of my shop and casting the spell.

What I saw should have stopped me cold. Luna was stretched out upon the guest room's bed, with the blanket reaching just above her hips, and that magical glow coming from beneath the blanket. One more shudder, I realized, and the bedcovers would come down and… expose the royalty. That feeling from before, that I must close the spell-window but that I was far too curious of what would come next to stop, that feeling came over me right before that last tremor hit. It was a large shudder, and the blanket fell to just below the princess' knees.

Oh god. There was a huge stallionhood that appeared to be formed of purple magic, pumping in and out of the princess, with a slight squeaking sound on each magical thrust, and eliciting an adorable moan on each plunge. Every few seconds, Luna appeared to partially lose control of the magical tool, and it would slip deeper and she would arch her back. These spasms came closer and closer together as Luna slipped over the edge, and I heard a primal roar come from the princess as she climaxed. I watched silently, almost fearfully, though there was no way she could know I was watching her… activities. I realized that I had grown hard myself observing the princess, and I quickly cast a spell to give this event a special place in my memory, that I wouldn't forget it for later. I smirked to myself, knowing that if I were a spiteful pony, I would have some ammunition against the royalty, but-

Just then I heard a muffled crash. I looked through the spell-window and my smile fell. I realized now why the princess had requested a well-built clock, as the snake-wood clock had fallen off of its hook and the glass front had shattered. Luna shrieked at the sound at pulled the blanket to her chin. At that moment she was distracted and looked a bit like she was sniffing out a mysterious smell. I quickly decreased the size and power of the window, and Luna stopped her searching and walked unsteadily toward the shattered clock on the ground, magically picking up the shards of glass, but her magic flickered and I saw her flowing hair catch broken pieces of glass. The majority of the shards fell back out, but some stayed in. She sighed, and headed toward the shower. Excitedly, I adjusted the spell to follow her.

A/N) Haha! How was my first lemon? Review and help me write gooder :P Next chapter (no guarantee on update date other than sometime in the next 2 weeks) details Luna's shower and my OC's creeping lol


End file.
